the rise of the wisdom kingdom
by dragonlover255
Summary: We go in a young Stallion life as a pegasus and learn how he change and his past before he was born and even learn why discord cracked and his past


Javascript is required to view this site.

One quick thing:

We need you to verify your email address by clicking the link we sent. (Send it again)

Tumblr

Dashboard 0

Inbox

Help

Preferences

Log out

Better search!

We've completely redone search! Finding the tags and blogs you love is now easier than ever.

Okay cool

Themes

About

Apps

Legal

Terms

Copyright

Privacy

Untitled

.com

Untitled

.com

Create a new blog

Posts

0

Drafts

0

Processing

0

Queue

0

Following 1 blog ►

Find blogs►

_Follow_ _Reblog_ _Like_

vimeo Tumblr Radar

Text Photo Quote Link Chat Audio Video

+ Pick avatar

Your Dashboard now includes posts from popular blogs.  
Update your Preferences to disable this feature or follow blogs we recommend in our Spotlight.

Dismiss

_Tumblelog Menu_

Ask

Fan Mail

Follow Unfollow

Open in Tab

marissabolen

_Follow_

Marissa Bolen

"Sirens I & II" 2013

Kyle Thompson came to visit me in my hometown in Franklin, TN and we collaborated on this shoot.

#Portrait #photography #kyle thompson #collaboration

90 notes 91 notes 92 notes

Reblog

Loading... Show more notes

_Tumblelog Menu_

Ask

Fan Mail

Follow Unfollow

Open in Tab

escapekit

_Follow_

Source:

**NTU Art & Design Book 10/11**

"The Manual for Creative Action" is the deliberately unconventional title of the new Nottingham Trent University Art and Design Prospectus - a book that encourages creative growth, personal development and self expression. The book is differentiated throughout by a series of statements and slogans such as 'Sharpen Your Pencil', 'Love Your Imagination' and 'Wear Your Ideas'.

I personally love the treated type on each page and how it fits so well with the copy.

#Typography #Design #editorial

117 notes 118 notes 119 notes

Reblog

Loading... Show more notes

_Tumblelog Menu_

Fan Mail

Follow Unfollow

Open in Tab

staff

**Tumblr Tuesday: 2013 CFDA Award Winners Edition**

Every year, the Council of Fashion Designers of America honors established and emerging members of the fashion industry. Huge congrats to all, especially our friends on Tumblr:

**The Menswear Designer of the Year: **Thom Browne

**Womenswear Designer of the Year:** Proenza Schouler _(who won with their Tumblr inspired Spring 2013 collection!)_

**Swarovski Award for Accessory Design: **Pamela Love

**The Media Award:** Tim Blanks of

**The Geoffrey Beene Lifetime Achievement Award:** Vera Wang

**The Founders Award: **Oscar de la Renta

#Fashion #Design #Menswear #Advertising #crush #Tumblr Tuesday

1,712 notes 1,713 notes 1,714 notes

Reblog

Loading... Show more notes

_Tumblelog Menu_

Ask

Fan Mail

Follow Unfollow

Open in Tab

yajifun

_Follow_

Sugoroku of The customs from the Past / Ginko

今古風俗壽語禄 安達吟光 1897年12月

元亀風俗（うわなり打ち）

貞享風俗（ぶりぶりを引く少女?）

#Design #Ukiyo e #Ginko #Uwanariuchi #Buriburi #Sugoroku

35 notes 36 notes 37 notes

Reblog

Loading... Show more notes

_Tumblelog Menu_

Fan Mail

Follow Unfollow

Open in Tab

staff reblogged music

_Follow_

Source: SoundCloud / Tumblr

music:

**ATTN: Audiophiles!** You can now post SoundCloud sets to your blog! Just share to Tumblr from SoundCloud or paste the set URL into the "external URL field" when creating a new audio post. To celebrate, we put together a super rad 15-song playlist featuring some of our favorite bands on Tumblr.

Follow our official music blog and track #music for all your music needs.

#music #soundcloud #features #playlist

4,327 notes 4,328 notes 4,329 notes

Reblog

Loading... Show more notes

_Tumblelog Menu_

Ask

Fan Mail

Follow Unfollow

Open in Tab

rery

_Follow_

#Artists on Tumblr #Illustration #GIF #nightmares #animation #twins #sis

337 notes 338 notes 339 notes

Reblog

Loading... Show more notes

_Tumblelog Menu_

Fan Mail

Follow Unfollow

Open in Tab

staff

**This is addictive…**

Check out **Stilly** – _a one button GIF camera for Tumblr_ – by Ian Broyles!

9,110 notes 9,111 notes 9,112 notes

Reblog

Loading... Show more notes

_Tumblelog Menu_

Fan Mail

Follow Unfollow

Open in Tab

staff reblogged captphunkosis

_Follow_

jobs

9,718 notes 9,719 notes 9,720 notes

Reblog

Loading... Show more notes

_Tumblelog Menu_

Fan Mail

Follow Unfollow

Open in Tab

staff

Since we launched our first sponsored post on Tumblr Radar one year ago, we've been proud to see our partners bring their most creative work to Tumblr. Their posts have already earned more than 10 million likes and reblogs.

Today, we'll start to bring sponsored posts to your Dashboard on the web. Just like in our mobile apps, these posts will simply blend in with the posts from the blogs you follow.

Now back to your regularly scheduled Dashboard!

11,071 notes 11,072 notes 11,073 notes

Reblog

Loading... Show more notes

_Tumblelog Menu_

Fan Mail

Follow Unfollow

Open in Tab

universalhorrorfilms

_Follow_

#the purge #survive the night #horror #Ethan Hawke #Lena Headey

55,032 notes 55,033 notes 55,034 notes

Reblog

Loading... Show more notes

$ Sponsored by universalhorrorfilms

_Tumblelog Menu_

Fan Mail

Follow Unfollow

Open in Tab

staff

**A new row being installed at our East Coast datacenter**

**2,560** newer faster cores for things like image processing and animating all those GIFs. **3 petabytes** of storage and **40 terabytes** of memory to remember how beautiful you look.

9,402 notes 9,403 notes 9,404 notes

Reblog

Loading... Show more notes

Next page →

**© Tumblr, Inc.**

Help

About

Apps

Developers

Themes

Meetups

Jobs

Legal

Terms

Copyright

Privacy

Loading more posts... Sorry, we couldn't load the next page! Try again. Sorry, we couldn't find any more posts!

Report ? Report this person?

Spam

Harassment

No thanks

Dashboard

Untitled

Text

Photo

Quote

Link

Chat

Audio

Video


End file.
